


Monetising Love

by SamuelJames



Category: Weekend (2011)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell has bought Glen a card and teddy for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monetising Love

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Monetising Love_   
>  _Pairing: Glen/Russell_   
>  _Rating: 18+ (for Glen's language)_   
>  _Summary: Russell has bought Glen a card and teddy for Valentine's Day._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Glen unsurprisingly doesn’t react well to the card and teddy bear but Russell lets him give his lecture.

“It’s all just commercialised crap. Why do we need some pre-packaged Hallmark bullshit expression of love to say what we mean to one another? I mean companies love us gays with all our supposedly disposable income to line their pockets. I’ll bet they were fucking over the moon when same-sex marriage became legal, a whole new line of cards to market, his and his monogrammed towels and don’t get me started on the hotels with the all celebrations of love are welcomed bullshit. It’s just business for them. The teddy is cute don’t get me wrong but what’s he got to do with our lives? It’s the same at Christmas and Easter, buy this and that so you can prove your love. Love isn’t things, isn’t fucking overpriced aftershave and chocolates that you have to take out a small loan for. It’s our connection, the way I feel with you and how you look at me. It’s knowing I can tell you anything, be the me I want to be and still have you.”

“Are you done now?” Russell asks softly.

“Yes.”

“This your way of telling me I’m not getting a card?”

Glen laughs. “You weren’t really expecting one.”

“Not really, no. Doesn’t mean I can’t get you things.”

Glen pulls him close and kisses him, the teddy falling to the ground. They topple onto the bed and Russell pulls Glen on top of him. Glen looks down at him fondly, smiling when Russell grabs his ass.

“Happy February 14th.”

“Don’t go getting soppy on me, Glen. “

Russell doesn’t actually mind not getting a card. He knows Glen loves him and doesn’t need some pre-printed words to convince him of that.


End file.
